Thyrotropin binding sites on intact cultured human lymphocytes have similar affinity, specificity, and salt sensitivity to those on cultured bovine or human thyroid cells but differ in the kinetics and pH characteristics of TSH binding. We are currently studying the ability of various human anti-thyroid immunoglobulins to bind to these sites and to induce a thyrotropic response.